My Brother My Mate
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: When InuYasha and Sesshoumaru meet their counter-parts from another reality and slowly realise that together they are more than they are apart and that sometimes pain is a shield, hate is a lie and love is at the heart of it all. YAOI dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**My Brother My Mate**_

A Sesshoumaru and InuYasha tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter One**_

…_**Down the Rabbit Hole…**_

**Laughing **InuYasha sprinted away from his brother, golden eyes dancing as the demonic lord gave chance, his eyes the only part that showed his enjoyment of this game they played. Dancing through the trees InuYasha dodged Sesshoumarus out stretched hand, his long silver hair flicking the other in the face as he darted away his voice echoing through the forest, "You can't catch me, jack ass!"

His laughter continuing until Sesshoumaru, using a burst of speed few had tackled his little brother, his lover, his mate to the ground, his mouth open as he grazed his fangs over the cloth covered mark.

His mark, his mating mark on his baby brother.

"Oph, ass," InuYasha said breathlessly and felt his brothers soundless chuckle against his back, across the nape of his neck, "Hmmm, this Sesshoumaru will be sampling yours in a moment, little brother," Sesshoumaru teased. Fur covered ears swivelled as a blush graced InuYasha's checks at his mates dirty talk and more blood rushed, pooled low, a low whine coming from his throat as he shifted his hips and pressed back, lifting his ass into his brothers swelling erection.

"Please… _please,"_ he breathed as Sesshoumaru thrust against him, grinding his large member into his brother backside. "Shhh, so impatient little one," Sesshoumaru mocked tracing his hands down his baby brothers sides, enjoying the friction, the heat and passion of InuYasha.

Gasps filled the once quiet forest; moans and pleases echoing as they stripped each other of their cloths, baring pale, flushed flesh and hardened muscles, swelling members. Falling on the mattress of cloth and Sesshoumarus' tail as they fell into a familiar dance of heat and flesh.

"I love you, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru whispered laving one fur covered ear as he entered his little brother tight, hot heat pulling a deep whining moan from the boy beneath him, "And I you Sesshoumaru,"

**--**

"**Die** InuYasha," Sesshoumaru hissed as Tetsusaiga and Tokijin clashed, sharks flying at both he and InuYasha, the latter glaring at his elder brother, "You first arsehole!" he shouted as a purifying arrow zoomed past. Jerking away Sesshoumaru grabbed the thing and as he glanced at the idiot bitch who had shot it at him allowed his poison to melt the wooden bolt to nothing.

"You are truly weak little brother, relying on humans," he said as they once again went at it in a familiar, deadly dance, "Pitiful. You are half of fathers blood, act like it,"

"Fuck you bastard!" InuYasha shouted jumping back as he swung down his weapon "Wind Scar!"

The lord stepped stoically aside, the blast ruffling his hair and the long fur on his side but he was other wise unaffected and mocked "Truly pitiful," as he darted forward Tokijin glowing evilly.

Grunts and taunts filled the clearing as the brothers fought, eyes blazing yet neither noticing the emotions that truly played in either set of golden eyes. And once InuYasha fell, nocked onto his buttocks once again, cursing as he fell and his friends surrounded him Sesshoumaru set him a despairing, pitting glance and left, his hair swishing in the sunlight.

"Bastard! Come back here and finish it!" InuYasha shouted jumping to his feet as he glared after his elder brother, "Fucking hate that prick!" he groused as his friends watched his tantrum.

_If only that were true, my friend, if only you truly did,_ Miroku thought as they turned to leave, only him noticing the hopeful, hopeless look that the InuHanyou sent in the Demon Lords direction.

"**InuYasha!"** Kagome shrieked as she looked over at her best friend, true at one point she had loved him but now, now though dear to her heart she knew she wasn't the one for him. Also the fact that when this was all over she probably would be trapped 500 years in the future was a factor and she didn't want him to wait all that time, alone waiting for her to be born.

No, he would find another, love another and she just hoped that when all was said and done and they met again in the future –this depending on InuYasha living that long and finding her- they would still be friends.

"Would you stop! Jesus! We have been walking all day! My feet hurt and I'm sure Miroku and Sango would like the rest!" she snapped shirlly and the half-breed huffed rolled his eyes and snapped, "Fine!"

**Watching** Jaken and his ward Rin, Sesshoumaru, if he had been that kind of person, would have rolled his eyes at the way the little imp told the now 11 year old mortal girl off for some slight she had made.

"Jaken," he said and the imp gulped and glanced at him, the fear and adoration that bordered on obsession that filled his eyes both pleasing and sickening the Demon Lord. The fear he wanted, fear would hold the imp in his place, because fear often worked better than kindness. Oh he bestowed 'kindness' on some, Rin being the main one but his people too adored him, but the imps adoration was of a kind that was…sexual.

The little imp was in love with him for the most part and truth be told Sesshoumaru could have done without that.

"Y-yes my lord?" Jaken inquired and the lord just looked at him, looking as board as a person could be, though he probably wasn't but to Jaken it was better than a smile, smiles meant pain.

He liked pain…when it was inflicted on someone other than himself.

"S-sorry my Lord," he chirped and the lord daiyokia looked away, back into the flames that crackled and swayed in the gentle breeze that swept past.

**--**

"**Big** brother?" InuYasha called looking down the well, it was dry and the bottom filled with bones but there was something down there, glittering as the sun beat down, hot, causing sweat to bead along his skin.

"Yes InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked moving up, a little annoyed that the portal had been stoped. He and InuYasha, wonderers at heart often left to portal the borders, and make sure all was well, though the last time they had picked up an extra mouth to feed, his brother having saved a young fox kit named Shippo from certain death.

He and Sesshoumaru's own ward, Rin got along well, which was good and he was rather proud at the fact that InuYasha had saved the child from the humans. Humans that Sesshoumaru promptly warned that should word get to _him_ that they were culling demon children he would find them and slay them all.

Shippo was barely 20 in mortal years, which made him a long way off from his first demon year.

InuYasha, himself was still classed a child in the eyes of Yokai, though Yokai could take a mate from their 300th mortal year, Half-Yokai their 200th if they lived that long, his little brother being just over that.

And even Sesshoumaru was thought of as a child in some eyes, though he had reached his 20st demon year not that long ago.

"There's something down there," InuYasha informed him and he sighed, yes his mate was still a child and of cause he would be attracted by the shinny object down below.

"…and?"

"I wanna see what it is!" InuYasha snapped and he sighed, and nodded his head at the well watching the toothy grin cross the young demons face as the boy jumped over edge into the well.

A flash of light and panic flushed through the Demon Lord and as he shouted his brothers name in fear he jumped in another flash catching him.

"**InuYasha!"** Sesshoumaru called climbing out of the bone filled well, fear eating at him when he couldn't see his mate, though his sent reached his nose and he followed rushing towards the boy.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid this Sesshoumaru truly must learn not to give into your foolish desires,_ he scolded himself.

**--**

**  
**"Ye just place them over there InuYasha," Kaede murmured as the InuHanyou walked over with a large pile of wood he and Miroku had just cut up, the monk carrying a smaller load and the axe.

"Sure old hag," InuYasha grunted dropping the stack as his brothers scent hit his nose and he stiffened.

"InuYasha!"

"**Sesshoumaru?" **InuYasha called darting through the trees as he looked for his beloved, not used to being without his brother, truly he was rarely out of the older demons presences and to be was frightening.

"There you are," he breathed catching his mates scent he darted after it, his legs picking up speed until he broke the tree line, and the demonic lord turned, his face and eyes cold, then shocked when the InuHanyou leapt at him. Drawing in to a bone crushing as he nuzzled his face.

"Oh…much better, I thought you'd left me," he breathed then went cold as his brother drawled, "What are you doing loathsome hanyou?"

**--**

**Okay I'll just quickly explain the bit about mating and ages. A single demon year is 150 human years, though a half demon ages quicker but about 50 years. **

**A demon can only mate once they reach a certain level of maturity, which is normally reached at 300 human years or their 2****nd**** birthday, though for a half breed, the average that survive to that age reach the necessary maturity at 200 years, on their 2****nd**** birthday.**

**Though demons age quickly physically, often looking anywhere between 14-19 by their 50****th**** birthday to protect the young. They are also more mature than the average human is (some more than others) they are still classified a child in most aspects until their 25****th**** demon birthday, or their 3750****th**** mortal year.**

**And please review, as I will be doing yr 12and will have little time put on my stories they will come out slowly and those that get the most attention will be updated quicker than those not.**

**Till the next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**My Brother My Mate**_

A Sesshoumaru and InuYasha tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter One**_

…_**This is Different…**_

_**Recap**__: he broke the tree line, and the demonic lord turned, his face and eyes cold, then shocked when the InuHanyou leapt at him. Drawing in to a bone crushing as he nuzzled his face._

"_Oh…much better, I thought you'd left me," he breathed then went cold as his brother drawled, "What are you doing loathsome hanyou?"_

**--**

"**Wha?** Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked releasing Sesshoumaru, his eyes full of his shock and pain, Sesshoumaru normally welcomed his hugs and kisses. Sesshoumaru had never ever called him that. Those stunning eyes, yellow and cold narrowed threateningly, the corners of the demonic lords lips tilting down, "Die," he hissed rushing forward and InuYasha yelped falling back and scrambling away from Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you doing this!" he asked his heart breaking, "I thought you loved me!" he cried and his brother stoped his crimson eye lids blinking down once as the trees not far off rustled, the scents of them both coming on the wind.

-

"**InuYasha!"** Sesshoumaru hissed stopping before the enraged looking InuHanyou before him, standing there with his blade out, his eyes full of fire. "Stand down, InuYasha," he growled and InuYasha glared at him spitting out, "Fuck you, jack ass, as if I'd listen to you!"

"You should you idiot, how many times have I told you not to run off on your own!" Sesshoumaru asked his voice still an angry monotone, though other emotions leaked in, easy to read in the demonic lords' voice. "How many times have I warned you? Little Bother there are those that would slay you, my love, knowing that should I lose you I would not wish to remain! The West would be lost and…" he said giving a small shake of his head as his mate stared at him as if he had grown a second head and both heads were insane.

Reaching out he knocked the blade away with left hand he brushed InuYashas' face with his right, "What were you thinking?" he whispered before the boy exploded, "Right now I'm thinking you are fucking crazy!" he shouted. Tetsusaiga swinging towards him and he had just enough time to get out of the way pain flashing across his face, "Mate, why do you attack me?" he questioned.

_Mate? __**Mate**__! Why the seven leaves of hell is he called me his mate?_ InuYasha thought franticly "You're not Sesshoumaru are you?" he asked with a glare still not allowing the demon that looked identical to his brother except one thing, he had _two_ arms while Sesshoumaru, the real one, His Sesshoumaru only had one.

It was strange, now that he thought about it, he'd always thought of Sesshoumaru as _his._

"This Sesshoumaru is most certainly Sesshoumaru! What other Sesshoumaru could know the way you…" the demon whispered appearing behind the InuHanyou, an arm wrapping around the boys waist pulling him close as everyone stared in shock.

"Enjoy this so?" he purred drawing one, furry ear into the heated cavern of his mouth and InuYasha gasped, his legs nearly giving out as pleasure assaulted him "Nugh!" he cried out when the man holding him did something sinful with his tongue.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miroku asked as the wind picked up and voices filtered into both demons ears, Sesshoumarus ears getting it louder than InuYashas' true but they both heard.

"_**Oh…much better, I thought you'd left me," **_

"_**What are you doing loathsome hanyou?"**_

Gasping Sesshoumaru released the boy in his arms and jerked him around, roughly pulling open his top and baring his right shoulder where a mark should have been, his mark. Twin scarlet crescent moons connected by twin chains of suns.

The skin he saw was slightly darker than his mates, as if this boy, this InuYasha had been out side his whole life, or much of it.

"You are not my InuYasha," he whispered darting away as the boy gave a startled "Hay!" then chased after him. Growling low in his throat InuYasha gave chase his demon screaming in his mind **Oooh, that guy was nice, I wish our Sesshy would do that…but he's just as mean to get us all worked up like that! **It ranted.

_Shut up!_ InuYasha mentally shouted not wanting to deal with his demons obsession with his elder brother after that assault on his ears by a near duplicate of his brother.

**But I want Sesshy to do that to us! You know you do too!** It told him and he growled back, the blasted thing had been pestering him since about a month out of his miko- induced – sleep. Non stop talking though thankfully his human side didn't have such a loud voice. His human side was very subdued and quiet most of the time, unless something happened to upset it.

Around Sesshoumaru though his demon side got _very_ chatty.

Breaking through the tree line InuYasha skidded to a halt as he took in the scene before him. The Sesshoumarus' one and two, one; being his one armed brother, two; being the two armed, ear molesting double ganger, were at holding hands.

Okay not really, his Sesshoumarus' hand glue with that sickly green light of his poison as the other Sesshoumaru held his wrist growling, "How dare you attack this Sesshoumarus' mate!"

The look on Sesshoumarus' face comical as he stared at the demon before him, "You dare question this Sesshoumaru?" he hissed catching himself and both InuYashas', the tanned one and the icy pale one on the ground blinking as they tilted their heads like curious canines.

"I dare!…" the new Sesshoumaru hissed back twisting Sesshoumarus wrist in an effort to subdue him, this drew a sharp, silent growl from Sesshoumaru who twisted back and gripped the other mans wrist in a lock hold. His poison hissed around the others wrist and with a smirk the other let loose his poison as well.

"We shale see who can hold out the longest…though I have to arms, you but one…willing to lose the other?" the other asked his eyes just as cold as Sesshoumarus before he called back to the pale skinned InuYasha.

"InuYasha…you well my love?" he asked and the boy nodded saying, "Yes brother…I…I thought him you, then he attack me! Of all the nerve!"

The other Sesshoumaru chuckled almost soundlessly and said, "This Sesshoumaru will assume you…what was that word Rin and Shippou are so fond of? Glomp? Yes, I take it you…little brother, glomped him, do I assume correct." His vvoice thick with amusement, though to most it would have been a monotone that gave nothing away. Only those that knew him could hear it and InuYasha let out a small laugh at the thought of a man who look almost identical to him, except for the clothing and lac of rosary and the paleness of his skin tackle hugging Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had taught him the word after one of her brothers' female friends _glomped_ him for whatever reason.

However he regretted this as all eyes turned to him and he saw the understanding dawn in Sesshoumarus eyes, even as his demon danced in his mind happy to have the lords attention on him.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru muttered yanking his hand away from the other Sesshoumaru, "This Sesshoumaru sees little reason in carrying on here, come Rin…Jaken" he called walking away as InuYasha shouted "Hay come back and fight me you jack ass!"

"Another day _little brother_…another day," the lord said sneering the 'little brother' part and InuYasha huffed as Kaede, Sango and Miroku flew down and Sesshoumaru-two helped up InuYasha-double. Getting confused with the naming system in his own brain InuYasha glared at the gawking looks on his friends faces.

"Keh…this is different,"

**--**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to ****Rethira**** I thank you for the suggestion and will follow that up, ****Daemon-In-White**** for her lucky wish fo my studies this year and ****myperversities****, yes I will be putting in Mpreg, later in the series. And I have to say I am most impressed with the reviews. So far 9 reviews and I have only put out one chapter! ^_^ I hope I have met expectations and will update ASAP.**

**Oh and in the next chapter InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, the mated ones will come out like this **_**InuYasha…Sesshoumaru, **_**in both bold and italics. I apologise for any and all confusion that this chapter may have caused.**

**Till the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**My Brother My Mate**_

A Sesshoumaru and InuYasha tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Three**_

…_**Only You, Sesshoumaru …**_

_Title inspired by InuYasha Episode Only You, Sango._

_**Recap**__: _"_Hay come back and fight me you jack ass!"_

"_Another day little brother…another day," the lord said sneering the 'little brother' part and InuYasha huffed as Kaede, Sango and Miroku flew down and Sesshoumaru-two helped up InuYasha-double. Getting confused with the naming system in his own brain InuYasha glared at the gawking looks on his friends' faces._

"_Keh…this is different,"_

--

Kaedes' hut was crowded as everyone sat around, the two mated double gangers sitting together, _**InuYasha**_ in _**Sesshoumaru's**_ lap his head resting on the older mans shoulder. "So, you two are…mates?" Sango asked the pair, still unnerved by the similarities between them and the inu brothers.

"Yes, going on four years," _**Sesshoumaru**_ murmured and InuYasha watched the brothers, longing deep in his golden gaze and it was all _**InuYasha**_ could do not to grab the other him and pull him into their embrace. The pups ears were slightly wilted, his shoulders rounded as he took in their appearance.

"InuYasha, why is…Sesshoumaru so cruel to you?" _**InuYasha**_ asked and the boy looked away shrugging, "He hates human, the jack ass won't except anything but pure demons…he calls me fathers greatest mistake."

"Why that…" _**Sesshoumaru**_ growled as _**InuYasha **_gripped his wrist, trying to stop him from barging off after his counter part in a bid to protect the counter part of his mate. "Well, we'll have to change that…hmm," the other half demon said with a mischievous lint in his eyes and _**Sesshoumaru**_ groaned quietly.

"What are you planning in that silly head of yours?" the demon asked and Miroku pipped up, "How is Kagome going to react to this? From what I've gathered her people don't approve of male/male relationships and well incest is taboo to humans," he asked as the three inus looked at him.

"Crap," InuYasha grunted as his counter part asked, "Who is Kaomi?"

"Kagome, and she's our friend and companion," Sango answered seconds before Shippo said, "AND she's a miko, can 'sit' InuYasha and is InuYashas' woman!"

"She is not!" InuYasha snapped annoyed, that kid really needed to learn.

"Yes she is! Why else would you flip out when Koga comes by?" the little fox asked as the hanyou growled low in his chest, "_She,_ is not my _woman!"_ he said golden eyes narrowed and _**InuYasha **_asked, "Why not? And what does, 'sitting' mean?"

InuYasha looked at the pair, then away one long fingered, deadly clawed hand going to the rosary around his neck, "Its my word of subjugation, she says it and I hit the floor as if she'd put a mountain onto of me. And the reason she's not…" he said trailing off as he turned to look out the hut door, his nose twitching.

"Blood…lots of it," he murmured springing away, and efficiently getting out of answering that accursed question.

**Sesshoumaru** walked swiftly through the forest with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un following a frown trying to find a way onto his face, his narrowed in irritation. This was so out of his area of…everything. And the most heart wrenching thing was seeing…smelling his…_his_ scent all over that…that hanyou.

How could it be, he did not have a twin, nor any littermates, neither did InuYasha. Both of single birth couplings, so how in the seven levels of hell did they both have double gangers, mated double gangers.

It made no sense to him and the more he pondered it the more stumped he got and the more stumped he got the more frustrated and angered he became. A viscous cycle that didn't seem to want to end, and it was giving him a headache.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rins hungry, may we stop for something to eat?" Rin called and Sesshoumaru froze looking around, moving only his eyes before he said, "We will stop here, Jaken go fetch some fish from the river with Rin."

"Yyes my lord," Jaken managed and Rin laughed happily saying, "Thank you lord Sesshouamru!"__

**Sorry its so short!!! Will most definitely be longer next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 UNEDITED

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**My Brother My Mate**_

A Sesshoumaru and InuYasha tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Four**_

…_**Blood of the Slayen …**_

**A quick thank you to Kirrae for her review, which was wonderfully long and encouraging and I apologise for all confusion about the way I started Sesshoumarus part in the last chapter.**

_**Recap**_: _"Blood…lots of it," he murmured springing away, and efficiently getting out of answering that accursed question. "We will stop here, Jaken go fetch some fish from the river with Rin."_

…

"_Y-yes my lord," Jaken managed and Rin laughed happily saying, "Thank you lord Sesshouamru!"___

The scent of blood lead InuYasha to a scene that pushed what little he'd consumed try to climb up, as he stared in horror at the field. At the bodies scattered and blood soaking into the grass and soil below. The few undamaged flowers swaying in macabre innocence in the clean breeze, his stomach rolling violently, noticing that one of the victims was a child, no older than he'd been when his beloved mother had died and he looked way as _**Sesshoumaru**_ and _**InuYasha**_ walked up behind him. Miroku and Sango not far behind with Kaeda and Shippo, their footsteps harsh in the silence that had fallen upon the three inu's.

"Oh my," Sango murmured her rosy checks white with disgust and horror, Miroku instantly saying a prayer, asking Budda to save the souls of those who had died in a quiet, mournful voice. "InuYasha did you see what did this? Can you smell its scent?" the slayer asked as _**InuYasha**_ and _**Sesshoumaru**_ shared a look, unsure that she understood the difficulty of such a task with the thick taint of blood and grief in the air. It was the younger who turned to her with serious eyes, saying "Lady Sango, to be able to-" his words cut off by InuYasha.

Grunting the inuhanyou said, "Yeah, it's moving. Stay here," before darting off _**Sesshoumaru**_ glancing at his mate who nodded his hand falling to his swords hit and the demon lord darted off after the odd counter-part of his beloved. _How strange, Inu cannot even catch a hint of the monster's scent and it too is so obscured to my senses that tracking it is near impossible and yet this boy, this InuYasha is able too,_ he pondered. Keeping track of the other man was harder than it seemed, he move so fast and more than once he lost sight and scent of the other only to seemingly randomly find him again.

Soon enough though they came to a stop by a long winding river, were a large reptilian demon stood its yellow green scales coated, slick and shinny with blood and another man, stroking its bared throat an obviously pleased smile tipping his thin lips. The being was tall, his long silver, moonlight coloured hair bound up into a high horsetail which was tied with a rich, crimson ribbon. Dark robes' similar to _**Sesshoumaru's**_ covered his elegant figure in shades of black, grey and the sharp, eye catching crimson. Its head turned, titled slightly, and InuYasha's throat closed over as his brothers face stared back at him, with a cold arrogance beyond anything InuYasha had ever had the misfortune of seeing upon his face.

"_Sesshoumaru_" he chocked out and the man looked down at him coldly, no recognition within frozen gold eyes, "Hanyou filth presumes to speak this ones name, Hanyou filth has tainted it. Tell me, Abaddon, what do we do with presumptuous filth?" the inu Lord asked his pet. Brown flecked golden eyes widened as the lizards mouth opened, its long, bluish, forked tongue sliding out as it hissed, "Desssstory, massster."

"…How many Sesshoumaru's do you have in this world, young one?" _**Sesshoumaru**_ asked not once looking away from his counter-part, even colder than the last, this one bringing fear into his frame. "One, that I know of…" InuYasha replied, as the dark clad lord took a breath in annoyance and froze, golden eyes narrowing dangerously. "You stink of that whore, tell me, now hanyou filth, your name and parentage!" he demanded and InuYasha's hand fell upon Tetsusaiga, nervousness setting in.

"…Fuck you!" he snapped, his mind whirling, _okay we have Ear-Molester-Sesshoumaru, Jerk-Off-Sesshoumaru and now this Evil-Sesshoumaru, how many Sesshoumaru's are there?!_ "While the thing beside you may consort with your filth and indulge in its base desires this Sesshoumaru his no need to sink so low. Now filthy Hanyou, answer me," the demon hissed as his pet advanced slowly, still hungry, for they had been travelling for days and it had been a while since he had last allowed it sustenance.

"Where do you hail from demon?" _**Sesshoumaru **_demanded as the sound of movement beyond the newly dubbed Evil-Sesshoumaru, two sets of hard, heavy footfalls, another more natural, lighter set along with a softer, near none existent set of steps reached their ears. Easing themselves slightly so that the newcomers would be easily visible when they came through they waited for Evil-Sesshoumaru to answer _**Sesshoumaru's **_query.

"This Sesshoumaru is the Lord-Ruler of the West, North and East. And you, demon trash?" the lordly one demanded, before his pet froze and spun as the bushes parted and Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's Lord Brother appeared with his pet dragon, imp and human child in toe. "…"Golden eyes flickered over InuYasha, assessing him, as blood filled his senses, making sure no damage had been done to the pup, before taking in the others in the clearing.

His counter-part was in fine order, though he looked most irritated, in Sesshoumaru's opinion, however it was this newest addition that gave him pause. It was himself…again, only colder, darker. It was obvious that the demonic lord held no one's life sacred, that he cared for none; his people included. It was also obvious that he was equally shocked by the sudden appearance of 'himself'.

"…Little Brother, how is it that there are two of this Sesshoumaru?" he asked looking to InuYasha who's hand had tightened around his sword hilt, golden eyes on the lizard demon coated in drying blood. _Such debasement of a once fine creature,_ he thought slightly upset at the demons' treatment, they made good servants, and did well in the fields.

"Keh, how the fuck am I meant to know Sesshoumaru? Their your doubles…triples, you tell me ya, bastard," InuYasha spat, feeling slightly better that he had a Sesshoumaru he could mouth off at. "InuYasha, this one would suggest, strongly that you do not make this situation worse," _**Sesshoumaru**_ stated looking from one to the other, his golden gaze wary.

"_InuYasha_?" the dark lord demanded, "I slew you!" he snapped looking the hanyou over, it was there, perfectly alive with not a scratch upon him, "I tore you throat out when you were still but a pup! How are you alive to further taint our name!"

"Honourless coward," Sesshoumaru muttered glaring at the thing wearing his face, "You are the disgrace to your family name, to kill a defenceless child," he spat. "This Sesshoumaru will waste no time with the likes of you. Step aside," he said moving forward, between the two pair, his golden gaze meeting his brothers, and he knew he was begging with his gaze. Asking that the boy leave while he could.

InuYasha stood no chance against him, because what the pup did not know was that he had always held back.

**Again I apologise for any and all mistakes and for the lateness, life, school, stupidity and sickness have been a mess lately.**


	5. Non Chapter

Dear Readers,

My most sincerest apologise, unfortunately my laptop, which holds all of my stories and half done chapters, has cracked a wobbly and is no longer working, so all chapters will be postponed and or shorter than originally planed due to this hiccup and for that I apologise.

Your Truly

Aghony


End file.
